


Til Death Do Us

by Linna_Ai



Category: American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depois de uma foda espetacular que, decerto, acordara os fantasmas nos quartos mais distantes, Tristan deitou de costas na cama, largado e satisfeito como um gato...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Til Death Do Us

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.

 

Depois de uma foda espetacular que, decerto, acordara os fantasmas nos quartos mais distantes, Tristan deitou de costas na cama, largado e satisfeito como um gato; um sorriso imenso ao exclamar na voz grossa e musical:  
  
-Senti tanto sua falta, querida.  
  
-Há. Claro que sentiu!- Liz respondeu confiante e levemente sarcástica, deitada ao lado dele na cama em deleite semelhante. Mas esta então se virou, ficando de lado para olhá-lo ao continuar, mais séria -E eu senti a sua, _terrivelmente_. Nunca mais me assuste desse jeito, ta?   
  
-Claro.  
  
-Falo sério, Tristan- e ela apontou o dedo com a unha bem feita longa e decorada para dar ênfase -Nunca mais saia da minha vista, ok?  
  
-Eu serei como chiclete no cabelo, querida. Palavra de escoteiro.  
  
-Sei...- ela resmungou, mas suas palavras e sorriso em seguida mostravam o alívio que de fato sentia -Você? Escoteiro? Só se for fantasia de stripper...  
  
-Isso é uma proposta? Porque eu gostei.  
  
-Não é mesmo uma má ideia...- ela tocava o queixo ritmicamente, pensativa -...posso conseguir sim algo com a grife... talvez até mais coisas, com couro de qualidade e...  
  
-Você me conhece tão bem, querida- ele sorriu sedutor, um brilho mais escuro de desejo no olhar.  
  
-E bem em tempo para o Dia dos Namorados... apesar que eu queria te dar outra coisa...  
  
-Não se preocupe, pode _dar_ o que quiser, quantas vezes quiser. Você sabe que eu amo tudo o que você me dá, não sabe?  
  
-Essa carinha de anjo não me engana, não pense que não entendi a malícia nessas palavras. Muito bom uso delas, lindo.  
  
-Obrigado, querida.- ele se virou também, puxando-a para perto pela cintura.  
  
-Eu ia te _dar..._ outro livro, um bem propício para o momento e para você... se chama Kama Sutra...- ela ronronou, fechando os olhos ao sentir os beijos em seu pescoço.  
  
-Parece bom, querida. Eu amo tudo que envolva cama mesmo...  
  
-"Kama", com "k" significa "amor", eu acho... algo assim...- ela riu, divertida e não debochando como muitos faziam ao corrigi-lo.  
  
-Melhor ainda, é o que mais gosto de fazer numa cama, afinal.  
  
-Tristan...- ela disse com um sorriso, sendo impedida de continuar por beijos deliciosos e de tirar o fôlego, cheios de paixão, carinho e destreza. -Te amo.  
  
-Também te amo.- ele sorriu de volta, puxando-a para cima de si, voltando ao que faziam no começo. Afinal, com o cansaço não sendo mais um empecilho e tendo muito que _por_ em dia para compensar o tempo separados, _coisas_ para fazer era o que não faltava.  
  
E, melhor, tinham a eternidade toda para isso.  
  
 **The end.**


End file.
